thepocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Dominik
is a zompire and the brother of Andrius. Once a Vampire Elder, he was bitten by Lieutenant Cross and turned into a zompire. Background Pre Story was born hundreds of years before the start of the story. Despite being born the son of the elder Dagan his status as an elder was not guaranteed. To this end he tried to court Katherine, though she was already in love with Samuel. He approached Samuel in the human's final moments and offered to turn him, on the condition he split from Katherine. After Samuel complied stabbed him. Several years prior to The Pocalypse , for reasons unknown, manipulated a group of humans into working on reviving Samuel. At some point he also managed to take the role of an elder, seeming to have taken over an area near New Hammerston. He also acquired a disciple, Genovera. Chapter Two is introduced in Respect Your Elders where he meets a resting Joe. Although he attempts to kill him, he is stopped by Andrius. arrives in person in Big Trouble in Little Church. Angered at the deaths of his disciples he goes on a rampage, destroying Harry, injuring Terry and defeating Joe (and Inner Joe). Before he can finish them off however Cross arrives. Attacking him they fall into the basement of the church. Here tries to interrogate the zompire. Andrius arrives however and impales his brother, then allowing Cross to feed on Dominik's blood. , now turned into a zompire, withdraws to the darkness. Chapter Four Still in the church from before, is approached by Jess, Doc and Jake. After mentally conversing with Doc, agrees to head with them to New Hammerston. Chapter Five Locked up in Doc's lab, comes across Joe in the Dream World. Here he offers to return Joe's body to him on the grounds that Joe will one day help him. After Joe agrees assists Joe in overcoming Inner Joe. Despite Doc having locked him in his lab easily manages to escape, turning several guards into zompires while out. Later escapes with Doc into the wastes. Chapter Six is shown assisting Doc in establishing a new lab in the wastes. Chapter Seven is shown in a flashback by Samuel. He is properly shown later on, where he is with Doc setting up their laboratory. Dominik explains to Doc that a group from New Hammerston is on their way to find him. Though Doc is apathetic to the group, Dominik is curious as to see his response when he meets them. After Jess' group entered his lair, approaches Rosa in the Dream World. He notes that she is quite strong, and has somehow overcome the zompire affliction (despite being bitten by Cross). He thus orders his minions to capture her. soon arrives in person to meet Jess, along with Doc. After Jess refuses to leave prepares to fight her. Though he lets Jess have the first strike, she is no match for and he soon subdues her. Following his fight with Jess he appears to have made off with Rosa, though she manages to overpower him. When he is next shown he is in a state, having been soundly punished by the younger vampire. Upon Doc's arrival explains how the races of the world are in a stable balance, though he is once more speared by Rosa. As Doc and Rosa leave mentally contacts her, explaining how she will be rejected by the townspeople and forced to return to him. Personality seems to be the standard vampire archetype, being at best apathetic towards humans. Relationships seems to have had few companions, though he had several disciples (amongst them Genovera). Andrius Despite being brothers the two appear to have despised each other. Doc and Doc seem to have a mutual respect for each other, interested in the human for the possibility of a cure for the zombie virus, Doc interested in the zompire for research purposes. Abilities has shown himself to be a powerful figure. He was easily able to deal with Harry, Jess, Inner Joe and even Cross. Despite this he seems to still be weaker than Andrius. Category:Characters Category:Zompires Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists